


[Vid] mass destruction

by allheadybooks



Series: Vids [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Vexercises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allheadybooks/pseuds/allheadybooks
Summary: A one-minute Hannibal vid set to St. Vincent's "Masseduction."
Series: Vids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705084
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Vexercises!





	[Vid] mass destruction

Vexercise #2 for [the vexercises Dreamwidth community](https://vexercises.dreamwidth.org/)! The prompt was for motion & graphic matching; the source is season 1 of Hannibal.


End file.
